Second Chances
by Merridrew
Summary: What if Snape was saved and by an American no less. Please Read and review  Rated M for latter chapters
1. Chapter 1

As Harry, Ron and Hermione crawled back in to the tunnel they never saw the large Hawk moth fluttering at a frantic pace towards Severus Snape. They never saw the young nubile woman that formed from the insect. She ran to an over turned cupboard and pulled out two bottles. She looked at them making sure they were intake and still full.

She returned back to the man who to everyone else was dead and looked into his black eyes. Blood still pulsed from his wounds, but it was very weak." Hold on Severus," was all she said as she poured Essence of Dittany on the wounds the snake made sealing them with a puff. She wished she knew some other way to heal the wound without scarring, but knew there was none.

She uncorked the second bottle that held the Effervesce potion and she poured some down his throat to help strengthen his ragged breathing. It went from nearly non-existent to a ragged sound that tore at the ears. She new that she had to move quickly.

Pulling one last vial from her pocket she lifted it and looked through the ruby liquid and then back at the man struggling for life. She knew that the potion was his only hope but the side effects would most likely drive him crazy before they wore off.

As she looked down at him she made up her mind. She had given her word and she knew in her heart that no matter what she couldn't leave him there. Not with how she felt for him. She removed the stopped and poured the ruby liquid down his throat.

The reaction was instant. Severus's eyes snapped into focus and looked at the woman," Who..." he rasped, but it hurt to speak. He focused on the green eyes that looked into his. They were beautiful and he wished he could see her face. As if she could read his thoughts she tossed her head to ride her face of her hair. He caught his breath at the sight of her lovely face.

"Later," she said and snatched up his wand. She took hold of his tattered robes and pulled him up to a stand with all of her strength. She staggered a little under his weight. He was much heavier than his this frame let on. "Hold on," with that she turned on the spot pulling them into the black void between places. The pressure was too much for Severus. He lost consciousness.

When they landed they were enveloped by hot sticky air and the sight of a house with its lights on. The woman yelled up to the house and her care takers ran out. The two men took Severus from her and began to carry his now unconscious form up to the house.

She ran past them to the house calling to the men giving them instructions as she disappeared into the house. As the men carried Severus up to the spare room she began to prepare for the physically and emotionally draining struggle for Severus Snape's life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

A sweet flute melody. The one that had hunting him for three years. That is the first thing Severus noticed. The second was the the soft mattress and highly scented air that was around him. As he moved he was hit by the pain in his neck and he remembered Nagini.

His black eyes flew open and took in his surroundings. He was in a white room that was clean and simply decorated. He reached a hand up and felt the place on his neck where the monstrous snake had latched on. Large scars were all that remained of the large gaping holes.

He sat up slowly and groaned and looked down at himself. He was dressed in a black top and bottom made of silk. A great color contrast to the rest of the room. And then the music caught his attention again. It was close. Closer than he had ever heard it before. He had to know it's source.

As he stood and began to move, he felt stronger. Even better than he had in years. Even the stiffness in his neck began to fade as he moved down the stairs and into the tree covered yard. The flute was closer now and he knew it was coming from one of the trees. Then it stopped.

When the crunch of gravel sounded behind him he spun with the reaction time of a duelist. " I was wondering when you would wake up," came a soft female voice from the shadow of a tree on the gravel pathway. Severus groped for his wand but realized in his haste to find out the source of the music that he had left before retrieving it. " Relax Severus," came the sweet voice again. The American accent clean and crisp,"If I had wanted you dead I would have left you at the Shack." she said and stepped into the light and onto the grass lawn.

It was her! The woman from his dreams. Standing over him back in the shack. Her auburn hair falling around her face. Concern coloring her forest green eyes. She moved with a subtle grace that caught his attention as well. He had seen hip swish that flick of the head to rid her face of hair. "You," was all he could say as shock set into his brain.

She stopped, " You remember the shack. That s amazing seeing as you were pretty far gone,"she said giving a soft smile and moved over to a stone bench and sat down. As she did this she set down what he had originally thought was a wand on the bench an motioned him over.

As he joined her he noticed that what she had set down was not a wand, but a flute. "Do you like it? It is called a Bawu. I got it in China." she said and picked up the instrument " I went right out of school." she said and looked at it lovingly with a small smile.

"It was you," he said and looked into her lovely confused face," You were the one that was playing for the past three years." at this she gave a sheepish smile.

"Well i thought it would help you to relax,"she said and stood up. When he made no move to join her she said, " well you seemed so stressed at the time, for obvious reasons, that I wanted to help. I couldn't show myself yet, so I helped in the only way I could. Did it help at least a little," she asked her green eyes hopeful.

"Yes. It was very soothing," he said and caught himself when he saw her smile,"Wait who are you and where are we?" he asked his normal mask of indifference back in place his black hair framing his face.

Her smile widened," Where are my manners? Russalyn Hugo, graduate of the Fountain of Youth School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of Florida. And we are in the remote part of the of the Mayan mountains of Beliz," she said as she moved past him back toward the house, " Now before we go any further I have something for you."

He stood and fallowed her back across the grassy lawn. As he moved across the yard he felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck and swiped his forearm across his brow. He looked up at the large trees that allowed light to filter through their branches. Then turned his attention back to the large white two story house, amazed that a structure that size could be built in such a densely forested area.  
>He moved after Russalyn her movements once again catching his attention as she moved up the front porch didn't have the willowy grace of Lily, but had a narrow waist that flared into shapely hips and tight bottom that were clad in blue jeans.<p>

She reached the front door and looked back to see if he was fallowing her. Severus blushed and hoped that she blamed it on the heat. She must have done just that because she opened the door and moved past him. He didn't see that sly smile that played across her lips.

She walked into the house and towards the large fire place on the far wall of the sitting room. As Severus entered the house he could feel the coolness of the room compared to the heavy air outside.'_There must bee a cooling charm on the house,'_ he thought absently.

Russalyn stopped by the mantel and placed the wooded flute down then used the elastic on her wrist to tie her auburn hair in a thick tail, "Are you hungry? That's a silly question, you've been living on nothing but whatever nourishing potions I could get down your throat for the past three weeks," she said as she pulled an envelope off the mantle and held it out to took the letter from her creamy hands with long strong fingers.

"I'll just go and get you something to eat," she said and moved down the hall to the kitchen.  
>Severus walked over to a high wing back chair of dark brown avoiding the large matching couch. He began to inspect the letter. His name was scrolled across the front in Dumbldore's writing. He slid his thumb past eh wax seal and removed the letter and scowled at the first lines of the writing.<p>

_Dearest Severus,_  
><em> If you are reading this then I am dead, and by all accounts so are you. Hopefully the skillful hand of Miss Hugo has restored you to top physical health. She is a good young woman and I was lucky to gain her consent in certain matters and has my full confidence.<em>

_She was kind enough to put her work on hold to help me with a task that I find most important. Your life. I convinced young Miss Hugo to watch over you until such time was needed that she reveal herself. The only time she was to do that was at the time of your death._

_At this time she was to do her best to save you and help you disappear. I and sorry Severus, but you must never return. Because you have died, most likely by the hands of Voldemort, Your life at Hogwarts is over._  
><em> This is your second chance Severus. Make the most of it. Live your life, see the world through new eyes. Find love again.<em>  
><em>Yours,<em>  
><em>Dumbledore<em>

He was furious. Not go home that was pure lunacy. He was going home this moment. But he would first need his wand. And he was pretty sure he knew who had it. He stood, Dumbledore's letter crumpled in his hand, and fallowed Russalyn down the hall.

When she turned at the sound of his bare feet on the tile floor she turned and her smile faded when she saw his frown. "What's the matter?" she asked concern coloring her words, forming in her lovey green eyes and transforming her face. She looked so worried that some of the fire went out of him.

"Where is my wand? I must return back to Hogwarts," He said his voice hard with resolve. There would be no way this girl would keep him here. Once he had his wand back no one would keep him from going anywhere.

"Now just hold on. You wand is safe in my vault, but there are a few things you need to understand Severus," she said stepping around the counter to stand in front of him.

"Don't call me that," he hissed. the fact that his name from her lips sent shivers down his spine was unnerving," I am Professor Snape to you,"

She looked at him hard her green eyes lit by and inner fire. " have fallowed you for three years, saved your life and have taken car of you fro three weeks I will call you what I lake and if you don't like it that is to damn bad," she snapped right back.

The look of shock Severus gave her cooled her fire. "Now there are two very good reasons why you can't go anywhere. One, whatever Dumbledore put in that letter. And two you may have he body of a twenty-nine year old, by the way your welcome, but your magic is non-existent right now. So the only way you are going any where is if you hoof it." she said ticking the reasons off on her fingers.

The look of disbelief he gave her made her continue," No I mean it. The re-birth potion used all your magical stores to heal you. The fact that you had to take ten means you will be powerless for awhile. Stop smirking Severus, you have less power now that the day you were born." she finished frowning at him.

When he continued to smirk she said, " But because you wont belief me till you try I will give you your wand. But only only if you promise that you will try a small spell first," she said and leaned against the counter.

"Very well. I swear on the house of Slytherin," he said in a cool voice and was irritated by her snort.

"No good. I've know quite a few Slytherins," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. Her breast bulged a little out of her tank top and Severus's eyes flicked to them and back. the sooner he was out of Miss Hugo's alluring presence the better.

If this woman new anything about him he new she would take this vow,"I swear on the life of Harry Potter, that I will only try a small spell first," he said his face completely blank and impassive.

She looked at him for a split second "All right,fallow me," she said and pushed off the counter and moved past him into the hall , her scent filling his him with the smell of vanilla and cotton blossoms.

He quickly fallowed her telling himself that he was just impatient to get his wand. He fallowed her into a room that must have been her office. She looked back at him and pointed to a corner saying ",Stand over there, next to my desk,' pulling her wand from her pocket as she spoke.

He moved to where she had indicated and watched as she held her hand out and pointed her wand at the wall. With a snap of her wrist the wall opened. She moved over to it and pulled it farther open. She walked into the open vault and retrieved Severus's wand from a shelf in the deep vault. As she returned she held in front of her inspecting it," Ebony, dragon heart string, supple. Very nice," she said and handed it to him.

He took it from her not liking how his insides hummed at the touch of her hand. She gave him a half smile an said," try something simple first. Levitate my paper weight," she finished pointing to the diamond shaped figure on her desk.

He gave her a scathing look before he turned to her desk. He pointed the black wand at the weight. Nothing happened. He tried again concentrating a little harder. Still nothing not even a shimmy of the weight. "Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered feeling ridiculous for having to even say the charm aloud. Then a sudden dizzy spell hit him.

"Now will you please sit down," came a soft but firm voice from beside him. He felt her hands on his shoulder and let her guide him to a chair. "Give me the wand," she continued in the same tone as she removed the wand from his hand. She placed it back in the vault, closed it tightly and sat in the chair across from him.

"Now I know how a muggle feels," he said in self-disgust running his hand through his hair. It fell back into place framing his face, "And my belonging what will become of them? With the way everyone thought of me they will just be chucked out." he fumed leaning forward his elbows on his knees.

"No that wont happen. I already went and got them. Or do you think I keep men's P.J. s around for the hell of it.," she said a small smile on her lips. She continued to look at him using the time to study his face. She had done it several times in the past . His black hair just long enough so he could hide his face from view if he chose. His hooked nose and chin the only features that could be seen past the curtain of hair.

"How long before I regain full use of my powers?" he asked snapping her out of her observation. She shook herself mentally and thought about his question.

"A bout ten months. One for each dose. I would have given you less, but the snakes poison was wicked," she said and hurried on when he looked up at her with hard black eyes"And you can't push yourself past your limit or you will suffer a relapse."

"Are you sure it will be that long before I can do magic," he asked a hard edge to his voice. She didn't want to upset him more, but he needed to know.

"You will gain your powers back slowly. It will be a long process. But look at the bright side, you can use the time to figure out what you are going to do," she said with a wane smile," You also gained a year for each dose you were given."

He looked down at his hands. The long white fingers splayed,"I have never been with out magic," he said and was shocked as a pair of smaller hands took his and gave them a squeeze

He looked up at Russalyn as she said, " Hey it's going to be Okay. It will come back," then as if she realized what she was doing she blushed a lovely pink and dropped his hands."I'll just go get your lunch," she said and quickly left the room.

Severus watched her leave and looked back at his hands. He couldn't remember the last time someone, anyone had taken his hands in kindness. And this woman whom he had just met was opening her home to she Knew him his character, his flaw. She had been with him for three years, the flute music was proof of that. And she had saved his life collected his belongings and brought them here.

She returned then with a tray holding a bowl of broth and toast. "You can have a more solid meal in a few days. But this should do for now," she stated and turned to leave" I will be in the back garden if you need me."

"Miss Hugo," he called

"Please my name is Russalyn," she said as she turned back to him.

"Thank you Russalyn. For everything," he said and was awarded a heart stopping smile.

"Your very welcome Severus," she replied and walked out of the room. That was when he knew that if he wasn't careful he could lose his heart again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter for this book. Fair warning I write most of my stuff by hand so it may take a while to get it all sorry oh ps I own noting...Hogans Heros humor...tehe.. oh except Russalyn

It had been about three weeks since Severus had woken up and he still stayed inside. He wasn't use to the heat and all his clothes were made for a cooler climate. So he would stay inside and sit in his room or in the library and read.

Russalyn was a little worried by the behavior at first, but soon shrugged it off. She knew Severus wasn't very outdoorsy or a social person. But it still hurt a little when he would take his meals in his room. It made her feel like he was avoiding her.

She was out side tending to her plants one day with the radio on. She had enchanted it so she could receive music even the remote areas. Some muggle song was on and she was singing along. She was up on a ladder when she heard him coming and turned it down.

She looked down and smiled delighted to see him, "You came out," she said and moved quickly down the ladder. He was standing at the bottom when she stepped off, "And I see you're only wearing black pant today instead off all black."

"The white shirt is cooler," he said as he looked down at her. She was about four inches shorter then he was so it wasn't too bad. "Isn't that a Rudella tree?" he asked indicating the tree she was just caring for. When she turned to look at the tree Severus smacked himself mentally. He knew it was a Rudella; He was just not accustomed to someone with such a beautiful smile giving him a genuine one. He was much more accustomed to the insincere and nasty ones.

"Yes, I have several around the property. I was checking the fruit. It is almost ripe for harvest," She said turning back to him a softer, but no less beautiful, smile on her lips.

"Aren't they poisonous?" he asked. He hadn't planned on staying out, but seeing the Rudella tree and the loving way she was inspecting the fruit had caught his attention. So he ignored the beads of sweat that had begun to form on his brow.

Russalyn noticed it however and indicated a bench in the shade that they could use, "The seeds are, but not the juice. I found that out in China. They grow there as well, but these produce stronger fruit, so I can use less," she said as she sat down on the cool stone. He joined her on the bench intrigued "Aren't they all seed? Not much to get from them," he said and was shocked by her answer.

"No, they are mostly juice. They are kinda like pomegranates in the sense that they cluster together in tiny juice filled pods. I actually think they are related distantly," she said with a warm smile and excited look in her eyes. She was in her element. She had spent the better part of five years studying these plants.

"What ever made you think to try it?" Severus asked thinking that she must have seen something over there to make her think that the plant had some use. You didn't just look at a plant that to the rest of the wizarding world was deadly and say I can make something useful out of that.

At this she gave him a sadder smile and a shadow touched her eyes as she began her story of discovery "Well outside the Temple I was staying at there was a Rudella tree. Everyday a family of Monkeys would come and eat the fruit. I happened to notice that they were some of the healthiest I had ever seen and was intrigued. I noticed that they weren't swallowing the seed, but just putting the pods in there mouth biting to get the juice then spitting out the seeds." she said and looked at him.

"That's all well and good for the monkeys," Severus said, "But how did you know it would be alright for people?" he asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Well since monkeys are so closely related to humans I thought it would be just as good for us. So seeing as I was in a pretty dark state of mind as it was, I waited till they left one day picked one and after opening I tried a pod," she said a little embarrassed when Severus's jaw dropped.

"Are you insane? Why would you even think about trying that when you know what could have happened?" he asked and couldn't keep the concern form coloring his word.

She seemed too embarrassed to notice turning a deep red and said, "I was at a point in my life that I didn't care one way or the other, but once I tasted the fruit, I knew that I could do something great with it. So I dedicated my time to that," She got off the bench and began to walk away then stopped. She turned back to him and said, "I have to go check the other trees. Would you like to come? They are kinda spread out so I will understand if you don't want to."

"Well I had planned to just ask if you had seen a certain book, but a look around your estate does sound appealing," mostly because I will be around you he thought as she gave him another smile. And he wondered to himself what could have brought such a lovely creature so much pain that she would try something she knew could have killed her. There was more to Russalyn than she let on.

"Excellent," she said and clapped her hands together," Now the are rather spaced apart like I said so we will have to take the ATVs," she said and walked back over and took his hand. She pulled him up and after her as she began to walk to the shed. He gave a half grin at her enthusiasm but started to think and his grin fell.

Apparently so did she," Merlin's beard," she groaned and turned to look at him," You're gonna have to ride double with me. The ATV is a muggle device. I enchanted it so it doesn't need any gas, but with out any experience driving one can be tricky." she said with a sheepish smile.

Severus swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat," I'm sure it will be fine," he said and tried to think about how he was going to stay calm while holding on to Rosalyn's waist.

"I would normally would just apporabate, but there are muggles wandering around the hill today and I can't just pop in and out," she said smiling again and continued to pull him along side the house, enjoying the feel of his cool hand in hers. Her heart rate increasing slightly.

She let go of his hand and threw open the door to the shed to reveal two four wheel devices that made Severus cringe internally. Russalyn looked at him and smiled," Come on, lets go," she said and grabbed a set of the keys off the hook and walked over to one of vehicles.

"You want me to ride on that," he sneered. She had already climbed on and inserted the key. She looked up at him and gave a teasing smile," You're not scared are you?" she asked. She knew she was baiting him, but he needed to get out.

He frowned at her," No I'm not frightened it's just..." he said and was cut off by the sound of the engine roaring to life.

"Well come on and climb up behind me," she said and pulled up next to him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat again and climbed up as she instructed. "Hold on now," she called back as she moved forward a smile on her lips and a flutter in her chest as he caught hold of her waist.

They sped down the gravel path and at first Severus was awed by the flora that surrounded them. The rich green of the leaves. The vibrant colors of the flowers. Then he noticed the sway of Russalyn's waist as she guided the four wheeler along the winding path and his pulse increased in tempo.

They quickly pulled up along another Rudella tree and Russalyn quickly jumped off her heart pounding in her ears. She looked back smiling at a flushed Severus, "Sorry they have to be so spaced out. They are territorial. If they are to close to each other the larger one will kill off the smaller one," she said sounding breathless and grabbed a low hanging branch and pulled herself up into the tree.

Severus got off the strange machine and moved over to the tree and looked up," What uses have you found for the juice," he called up but was unable to see her through the thick growth of leaves.

"Well it is very healthy. When drunk straight it gives you a small increase in strength and endurance. When used in a cream it helps lines and wrinkles. It is also the one of the main ingredients in the Re-birth potion," she stuck her head down out of another low branch," What do you think saved you life," she smiled and flipped to the ground.  
>"But it is only one of the big ingredients. The really hard one to get is the Phoenix ashes. And they are so temperamental. You have to have it at just the right temperature to get them to dissolve in the Rudella juice," she said and moved over to the four wheeler.<p>

"Each tree produces about twelve to fifteen fruit and it takes about six fruit to brew on rebirth potion," she said and sat on the seat but didn't start it," Maybe when we get back you would like to see the lab," she suggested hopefully.

Severus walked over to the vehicle, impressed by Russalyn's knowledge. She was quick witted and intelligent and he felt himself slip a little farther over the edge. "That would be very interesting" and gave her a half smile.  
>"Great," she exclaimed and the ATV roared into life as she turned the key," I have two more trees to check, then we can go have lunch and see the lab," she said and she felt her skin jump when he got on and took her waist again," Hold on."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Severus heard the clack of heels on the tile and it caught his attention. He looked up from his book and saw Russalyn walk by. Her hair was in a neat twist and she wore a green knee length skirt and white button up blouse. Black pumps adorned her feet. She was placing diamond studs in her ears so she didn't see him sitting in the tall brown wing back chair. "Going somewhere," he drawled. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to glare at him.

"Merlin you scared the life out of me," she said as she moved past him to the closet and opened the door. She pulled out a sharp black jacket with silver embroidery. "And yes, I have business in Miami. I will return this evening."

It had been four months since Nagini had nearly killed him and he was no where near recovering. Russalyn would let him try a small spell once a week, but there was still no improvement. He was frustrated by the whole situation and would even snap at Russalyn at those times.

Afterwards he would apologize and she would nod in understanding and that was the end of it. But he couldn't help but feel a little stir crazy. "I left your wand on my desk if you want to try a spell later today." she said pulling his attention back to the present. She walked past him to the fire place a small bag clutched tightly in her left hand.

"I thought you didn't want me to rush it," he said a little more sneer in his voice than he had intended. But she ignored his tone and moved into the tall fireplace after she had grabbed a hand full of floo powder.

"If you're not feeling up to it that's fine, I just thought you would want to practice more that's all," she said with a shrug of her shoulders," I will see you later. Libby Jensen's Office," and was gone in a flare of green flame.

He stood and walked down to her office and grabbed his wand. He placed it in his robes and moved back to the sitting room. As he entered he looked over at the fireplace and glowered. Why weren't his powers returning?

He sat back down and tried to read for the next hour, but he couldn't focus. The house was to quite with out Russalyn's singing or the sound of her working outside. He looked back at the fireplace. What was she doing in Miami? Then he wondered if he could still floo.

Striding quickly over to the canister he pulled out a handful of floo powder and stepped into the grating." Libby Jensen's Office," he stated and watched as Russalyn's home disappeared in emerald flames and he stepped out into a bright posh office and met eyes with a pair of very shocked green ones.

"What are you doing here," Russalyn asked and jumped up from the chair she had been occupying and moved across the office to his side and grabbed his arm. She had several bottles on the desk in front of her all different shades of red.

"I thought I would try the Floo," Was his only comment. She looked like she was going to respond when the opening of a door caught her attention.

"My God Lyn, this stuff is amazing," came the deep timber of a tall statuesque woman. She locked eyes on Severus and raised a questioning brow," Who the hell are you," she asked bluntly and Russalyn saw Severus bristle.

"He is a friend of mine Libby. Severus Prince meet Libby Jensen. President of Witchy Lady Cosmetics," she said giving him a pointed look. He knew that look meant he needed to behave. One thing he had noticed in the short time he had been with Russalyn was that she was very sure about what she wanted. And she wanted to get Libby Jensen to endorse her products.

"Pleasure," he drawled and sketched a small bow.

"Nice to meet you," Libby said and turned back to Russalyn, "Now I will have the paperwork owled to you as soon as I can get the details hammered out." Libby said speaking only to Russalyn dismissing Severus from her thoughts.

"That sounds great Libby and keep the products, I have more back at my place," Russalyn said as she pulled Severus by the elbow out the door," I will be expecting that owl."

As the door closed behind them Russalyn sighed. She looked up at and met Severus' scowl with one of her own. "Why did you fallow me? I told you I would be back later," she hissed in frustration and placed her hands on her hips.

He crossed his arm over his chest and looked down his nose at her. She had seen him use that stance so many times and she knew what it meant. He was upset. She had made him angry and as the thought crossed her mind her anger faded into chagrin.

"I'm sorry you must be going crazy at the house. I should have asked you if you wanted to come out," she said and when he still continued to look down at her she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh stop scowling Severus. Come on I will buy you lunch," she said and locked him by the elbow and started hauling him down the hall.

"Where are we going," he asked breaking his stony silence. She looked up at him and he felt his anger melt as she gave him a sly smile and pulled him out into the sultry September weather. He was in his full robes so the sticky heat hit him like a wave.

"You'll see," was all she said, her smile growing as she pulled him down the busy sidewalk. They soon came to a little cafe that she quickly pulled him inside and claimed a small table towards the back and away from the main entrance.

"I use to come her with my friends on the weekends. The pasta here is great," Russalyn said as she opened her menu. He fallowed suit and looked over the top of his to look at her. A few strands of her auburn hair had worked their way free and curled around her jaw. Thick lashes framed deep green eyes and every once and awhile she would place the tip of her pink tongue between pearly teeth. He knew that he should be looking at the menu, but she was distracting him.

She looked up an smiled at him and all his defenses rose out of habit, "Do I amuse you," he asked his voice cold as he tried to sound superior, his brow furrowed.

She looked over at him and said," You need to relax Severus. Can't a woman smile at you because she is enjoying your company?" When he raised one brow in question she laughed. A full rich sound with no malice intended and he reveled in the sound.

"I'll take that as a no. Well I can say in all honesty that I am not laughing at you and that I do enjoy your company," she stopped as the waiter approached them. "I don't believe we are ready yet. We will just start with water and please bring a large bowl of lemons with that. Thank you."

As the waiter moved away to get the water and lemons she saw him staring at her, "What? You don't think I watched you for three years and didn't learn a few things your likes and dislikes do you," she said and looked back at the menu.

"You know so much about me, yet I know nearly nothing about you," he stated and put the menu down. She was an enigma, a puzzle that he needed to solve. How had she stayed hidden from him for three years? He was sure he would have noticed her at some point.

"Would you like to," she asked and looked up at him shyly through her lashes. Was that a blush on her cheeks? He must be imagining it.

"How did you stay out of sight? Where were you born and when? And why did you pick China of all the god forsaken places," he asked the first few things that popped into his mind. Her eyes popped open in surprise, and then she laughed and smiled broadly at him.

"Well lets start at the beginning shall we," she said and put her menu to the side," I was born right here in Miami on May 20th 1973 to Jonathan and Serenita Hugo. My father died when I was five and I was raised by my mother," she smiled sweetly and allowed him to absorb the information.

_'She is so young,' _he thought as he did the math in his head," I would have been finishing my first year at Hogwarts when you were born," he said in a gloomy tone and was shocked by the dismissive wave of her hand.

"So you got a head start. I think that I have caught up to you now thanks to the revival potion. You are now only a year older than," she said her eyes twinkling. The waiter returned and took their orders and she pressed forward." Your next question in chronological order would be why I had picked China of all places," when he nodded a shadow crossed over her eyes," The only answer I can give right now is that when you want to be as far away from something as you possibly can, the other side of the world is the best place to be." She shook herself and gave a sheepish grin," I'm sorry that was a bit cryptic."

Severus looked at her and was again curious about what could have happened to her. She seemed so happy and sure of herself. But one thought, one tragic memory could cloud her eyes and take away that self assurance.

"Anyways, the way I remained hided most of the time was in plain sight. I am an Animagus, Hawk Moth to be exact. I'm surprised you never noticed me. One of your students said I was an excellent specimen," she said her sly smile back in place, "I think he was a Ravenclaw."

"And the times you were playing the flute. Where were you then," he asked as the food was placed in front of him. She had chosen simple pasta with sauce and he had chosen steak with vegetables that smelled wonderful.

"In the rafters, on a window ledge. Wherever I could balance and still be out of sight," she said and took a bite. She dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin, "I was sure you almost caught me once, but I transformed. You remember that moth that ran into your face when you came around the corner one night this past April," at his nod she smile," That was me."

It was amazing. She had been with him through it all. For the past three years and she had seen everything he had done. His brow furrowed at the thought. She had seen and heard everything he had done.

Russalyn could see his mind working and where his thoughts were leading him. She grabbed his hand to catch his attention. He looked up at her and saw her warm smile, "That wasn't you. I saw it all Severus. So relax, you're here with me eating a huge steak in a nice little cafe. Don't dwell on the past. Don't forget it, but don't dwell on it," she gave his hand a squeeze and let go.

"When did you start fallowing me," he asked still unsure if he could believe her sweetness. Everyone he knew hated him, but she accepted him flaws and all. And he knew there were a great many flaws.

She looked into his black eyes and marveled at their depth. They weren't truly black, but a blue so deep that if you weren't in full sunlight, which Severus nearly never was, you couldn't tell." Since the night you were sent back to Voldemort, by Dumbledore. I had been at the Tri-wizard tournament. He had invited me and before you came to him he asked me into his study. I was in the other room and fallowed you shortly after. He had already made his request of me and I couldn't turn him down. Not after I saw you and heard your voice," she said and fought to control the emotion in her voice.

He had lost his appetite. She had seen. Everything he had done to keep the Dark Lord happy. "Severus," he looked up and locked eyes with her deep green ones," I've also see the real you, the you that he didn't see. Come on lets go home," she said and dropped the money on the table and pulled him from the cafe by his cool hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After September came and went, October flew by and they were coming on November when Severus started getting his powers back. He would work on them everyday much to Russalynn's dismay. "You really should slow down," she said one morning as he levitated the butter knife in front of him, "If you push yourself to hard you could relapse. Now I know how much you like living like a muggle, but I would like you to be fully restored one day," a frown on her lovely face.

"Trying to get rid of me are you," he commented, to which she rolled her eyes with a snort and dumped the rest of her coffee down the drain and place the mug in the sink.

"It's nice outside. It looks like the fog is clearing up. I'm going for a walk, care to join me," she asked over her shoulder. She saw him shake his head and levitate another utensil, "Fine. Suit yourself," she said her voice stiff.

She walked out the back door and the utensils dropped as the screen door slammed shut behind her. He looked out the window as he watched her walk down the gravel path. Ever since the day at the café he had been trying to get to know her a little more. How she knew Dumbledore. What her childhood was like. Then his powers had started to return and with the bad weather he had just been focusing on them.

He tossed his wand on the table and loosened the buttons on his collar. He tried to keep the large scars hidden from sight, but he couldn't deign they were there, a constant reminder that he had done terrible things and was spared by an angel of mercy. He knew he loved her, had known for a while, but he was in the same situation he had been in with Lily.

He got up collecting his wand and walked out the back door. He slowly walked the path Russalynn had just marched down, her shapely body covered in khaki shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair had been tied back in a knot at the back of her head and he had wanted to pull it free and watch her auburn hair tumble freely around her shoulders.

He was just thinking about how he should apologize for acting like a git when a splash caught his attention. It had come from a nearby lagoon that Russalynn had shown him once or twice. Thinking she was probably down there throwing stones he moved towards the sound. She had mentioned that it was one of her favorite places to think.

When he got down to the lagoon he didn't see her at first and then her head popped out of the water. "Oh Merlin! You've really got to stop sneaking up on me. But I am glad you decided to come out after all," she said as she swam to the edge and began to get out.

He couldn't tear his gaze away if he had tried. She wore a silver two piece that hugged her body like a second skin. Her hair slicked back and water droplets beaded on her skin. She looked like a goddess emerging from the lagoon and it was hypnotizing.

It took saying his name several times before he could shake free, "Hey if you don't stop staring I'm gonna think you like me for just my body," she said with a teasing light in her bright green eyes.

"Well may be if you covered up a bit more I wouldn't feel like you were flaunting," he sneered and damned himself a triple fool when he saw the light fade from her eyes. Her face went hard and he knew he was in trouble.

She walked over to where she had left her shorts and pulled her wand from the pocket. She summoned a robe and it fell around her shoulders. She scooped up her clothes and turned to him with green fire in her eyes," Better," was all she said and with a 'pop' she was gone.

It was about noon when Severus began a slow trek back to the house. He thought about how he was going to make it up to Russalynn for being a complete ass and was drawing a blank. What he said had really hurt her and he didn't know how he could say he was sorry enough.

As the house came into view the sun was setting and the only light on was the one in her office. The house looked lonely and sad without the warm glow the lights and Russalynn's voice brought to it. He walked in and moved down the hall to her office. He saw her at her desk writing with her quill on a long sheet of parchment.

As he entered she looked up. Her hair was tied back in a sever bun. She was wearing pants and a long sleeve button up top. He had never seen her so fully clothed, but it was her face that bothered him the most. There wasn't even a hint of a smile when she said, "Yes."

He walked farther into the room and over to her desk, "I wanted to apologize for earlier," he said a miserable look on his face.

"Apology accepted. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do," she said the same hard edge to her voice. It wasn't right, this wasn't his Russalynn. Not this hard sever woman in front of him. He wanted to see her smiling and laughing again.

He put his large hand down on the parchment she was working on. She looked up at him with hard emerald eyes, "I know you well enough that you despise paper work. And that is not how you have ever forgiven me. Now I'm sorry I was a complete ass and I should have never said those things."

She looked at him them looked down at her hands. She twirled the quill between her fingers then set it down, "Do you remember why I went to Chine Severus," she asked and even thought he thought it a strange change in subject he nodded and noticed the hardness had gone from her voice.

"I said that when you want to be as far away from something as you can the other side of the world is the best place to be," she said and her voice sounded far away. When she looked up at him her eyes held that shadow he had seen so many times. "I'm going to show you something. Something only one other person knows. The reason I went to China," she said, "That is if you can handle it."

He had been a Death Eater. He had seen horrid things hundred of times, "If you can survive it then so can I," he said simply. What could have been so horrible that it would cause her this much pain?

With a slight nod she turned to the vault and with a flick of her wrist it opened. She pulled it farther open and walked in. "Lumos," she muttered and began to scan the shelves. She flicked her wrist again and a large stone bowl floated down to her desk.

"You have a pensive," he asked a little shocked. It was a powerful relic. Dumbledore had used his frequently. Then it hit him what this meant, "You're going to show me a memory?"

She nodded and held the tip of her wand to her temple. She closed her eyes as she slowly pulled the sliver mist from her mind. Once it was fully removed she dropped it into the shallow basin. "After you," she said and waived a hand at the bowl.

He leaned over the pensive and let himself fall forward. He landed lightly in a noisy crowded room and Russalynn wasn't far behind him. "Where are we," he asked with a frown on his face as he took in their surroundings.

She moved through the room and he fallowed as she answered. "A graduation party May 26th 1990, six days after my birthday. My best friend Arden Grenfell threw it to celebrate both. There I am," she said and pointed to a much younger Russalynn sitting on a large red sofa.

She wore a knee length blue skirt and a white button up blouse. Her hair was in a short bob and she had a light lip gloss on her lip. She laughed as the dark haired girl she was sitting with said something that was lost in the noise of the room. "I was so young," she said with a small smile.

A young wizard with messy black hair and a thin handsome face sat down and draped his arm around Russalynn's shoulder. Severus felt his insides burn. He looked so much like his school day enemy it was uncanny. Her voice called him back, "That was my boyfriend. James Andrews. The boy every girl wanted and the man every boy wanted to be. But he was mine."

The scene shifted to a moonlit beach, deserted except for the young couple in front of them speaking in quiet tones and two observes of the romantic stroll. "Now I am going to ask you Severus," Russalynn said and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't make out what the young couple was saying with their tones so low, but he didn't want to look away.

"Is the way I am dressed inappropriate? Am I acting like I am easy? Is anything in my mannerism asking for this," she asked and pointed to the two young people as the young man turned Russalynn and slapped her hard knocking her to the sand with a cry of pain.

"Or this," she asked as he knelt down and punched her in the face breaking her nose. The whole time the young girl was crying and pleading for him to stop. At one point she pulled her wand out but he grabbed it and tossed it in to the sand out of reach and slapped her again.

Severus watched with anger coursing through his veins as James lifted her skirt and ripped away her panties. As he moved to undo his pants a sobbing Russalynn tried to scramble for her wand, but he caught her and roughly rolled her over and tore a scream of agony from her that no one heard but the two onlookers.

Severus looked at his Russalynn and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. At the sight he grabbed her around the waist and pulled them out of the horrid memory. Both gasped as the cleared the traumatic event that had shaped the woman before him.

Severus kept his hands on the desk and looked down at it trying to control the rage that boiled inside of him. He noticed a crystal bottle appear and the shaking of Russalynn's hand as she transferred the memory from the pensive to the bottle. She them stopped it and sent both items back to the vault.

She walked over and snapped the wall closed. She slid her wand into her pocket and wiped the tears from her face, "So you see," she said her voice shaking a little, "It doesn't matter what you wear, how you act or what you do. If a predator has you in his sights he won't stop. No matter how you beg or cry he won't stop till he gets what he wants," she said her voice still quivering and the sound tore at is heart.

"I'll kill him," came his cold words. He was startled to feel her cool hands on his hot cheeks as she lifted his eyes to meet her soft green ones.

She shook her head, "No. I don't hate him any more. I'll never forgive him, but I don't hate him. If he hadn't done that terrible thing where would I be," she asked and smiled at his shocked look.

Tears still shimmered on her lashes as she continued "I wouldn't have gone to China. I wouldn't have learned to play the Bawu. I wouldn't have found out about the Rudella or made the Rebirth Potion. I wouldn't have met you. So as I said that day in the Café. Don't dwell on the past. Don't forget it, but don't dwell on it. Goodnight Severus," she said and left a shocked man in her wake.

He fallowed her out and moved to the open window to watch her as he heard the flute music begin. She was sitting under her beloved Rudella tree as she played. A sad slow melody that seemed to help heal as well, and she was pulling him right along with the melody.

Then he saw it. A large black figure dropped down from a near by tree and crept stealthily on four legs closer to Russalynn. Severus ran to the door ready to callout to her, but stopped as he saw the large beast sit down next to her and wait for her, "I was wondering when you would show up Jinx," and her laughter broke out as the large cat knocked her over with a loud purr.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

November came and went, the tension form the late October day fading into the back ground. Severus knew that Russalyn ignored it when she would catch him looking at her, but he couldn't help it. Her strength to move past the pain that had been inflicted on her was amazing.

He had asked her one day when he had been assisting her in the hot house if she thought she would want anyone after what had happened to her. He bit the inside of his cheek in anger at his stupid loose tongue as he waited for her to answer the embarrassingly revealing question.

She smiled at him and said, "I will let you know when I know how he feels," she said and went back to pruning her foxglove. He thought her answer had a hidden meaning in the words then shook his head and chalked it up to wishful thinking. The thought that Russalyn could have another man in her life made him sick to his stomach as he watched her graceful movement and he cursed fate for putting in the path of this beautiful woman.

Russalyn had been moving around the house at a frantic pace. She was trying to be as quiet as possible as she tried to put the finishing touches up around the living room. She had even gone as far as to put a silencing charm on the stairs so Severus wouldn't hear her.

She knew that if she wanted Christmas done this year she was going to have to do it her self, knowing Severus would be no help. That if given a chance he would destroy the holiday from the face of the Earth, but she hoped to she could change his mind this year. His attitude seemed to be changing although he could still be a jerk sometimes. It was Christmas Eve day and she wanted him prepared for the next day. She heard his footsteps on the stairs and spun around to meet him. The scowl she saw wasn't a good sign.

Severus looked around at the holly and garlands that adorned the walls and groaned in his head. He had hoped to avoid Christmas this year, but it didn't seem that Russalyn was going to let that be the case. He caught sight of the tree and sneered at then turned a frown on her.

"Merry Christmas," she said a little smile on her lips as she walked to the foot of the stairs where he stood and he knew he had to escape her beguiling eyes. When he turned to move back up the stairs she caught his arm, "Oh no you don't. Now I know that Christmas isn't your favorite time of year, but humor me. My mother is coming over tomorrow for dinner and I would like you to be there."

He looked down into her eyes that were the undoing of his resolve to stay locked away and he cursed internally as he knew he would be there. "Very well, but I refuse to sing a single carol," he sneered and tried to move away from her before she could get anything else out of him, but she held him in place.

"I was going out today. Do you want to come along," she asked hoping that he didn't see the plea in her eyes. She had been in love with him almost from the first and it killed her that he didn't feel the same, and she kept her self up at night worried about the day that he would leave her once he was fully healed, never knowing that he was up thinking of ways to stay around.

Severus thought he saw something in her eyes, but it was quickly gone. "Into town," he asked and when she nodded he thought about her and how he had nothing to give her for Christmas. This would be the only chance he had to get it. "Very well, are we going to Gungahlin or a muggle shop," he asked in a bored tone.

"I was thinking of Gungahlin," she said as she smiled brightly and he fought back a sigh as she pulled him to the fireplace, "Come on I have to go shopping for dinner. What do you want to eat," she buzzed and he couldn't fight the small smile that crooked the corner of his mouth.

The morning sun shot a shaft of extra bright light on Severus' eyes making it impossible to sleep. It was Christmas morning and he really didn't want to wake up and face another year of disappointment. Then Russalyn's face flashed in his mind and he thought thing could be different.

He sat up and knew immediately that this year it would be, at the end of his bed were several large boxes all lovingly wrapped with green and silver paper. As he opened them he was rewarded with a wardrobe for a warmer climate, but still tailored to his style. Every one of the boxes had been marked with a scrolling R.H.

He almost missed one last package that was wrapped in red and gold that was quite obviously books. A note was tied to the golden bow that said, _'__Don__'__t__dwell,__but__don__'__t__forget,__'_ and signed with the same scrolling initials

As he opened it he was surprise to see an empty journal and an Advanced Potions book. When he opened it he nearly dropped in on the wrappings. Inside the front cover was scrawled, _'__Property__of__the__half-blood__Prince.__'_ It was his old potions book. She was giving him his past and his future all in one gift and he felt his throat tighten as he blinked and cleared the tightness away.

He felt like smacking him self with the ridiculous gift he had given her. Then he heard the thunder of rushing footsteps before his door was thrown open, "Oh thank you," Russalyn shouted before she launched her self at Severus, her hair trailing behind her.

He wasn't set for the hit and they tumbled back into the pile of wrappings. "It's just what I needed. The Quick Tech Quill 3000, this will make all my notes so much easier," she exclaimed as she jumped up and ran back out of his room.

He stared at the open door and smiled. Maybe his gift wasn't as bad as he had thought. He got up and got dressed quickly in a set of his new robes. Black pants, white dress shirt, silver waist coat and black over robes all produced in light cotton.

As he moved down the stairs he heard Christmas music coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw Russalyn at the stove a sloppy knot of hair on top of her head. She was still in her PJs, a pant and camisole set that said 'It's nice to be naughty!' and he wondered how naughty she was, then felt the tips of his ears heat as she turned to look at him and smiled in greeting.

She still amazed him with that smile, "I got the sizes right," and placed a plate in front of him with a stack of eggs and toast along with a cup of black coffee as he sat down.

"Sorry I didn't thank you earlier," he said as he took a sip of his coffee, "I was a little thrown off when I was attacked by an over grown child," he said with a smirk and saw her blush.

"Shut up," she said and smacked him playfully on the arm, "I have to go get ready," and went up the stares.

When she came down she was in a sleeveless green dress that belled out at her waist and stopped at her knees. White poinsettias ran along the bottoms and white pumps adorned her feet. Her auburn hair was pulled back with a silver clip and small sliver hoops hung from her ears catching the light.

When Severus saw her his mouth went dry and his heart rate sped up to an almost painful rate, "Well, what do you think? How does it look," she asked as she turned at the base of the stairs.

It took him a moment to answer but he finally managed to say, "You look absolutely lovely," with out choking.

She laughed and said, "Please Audrey Hepburn was absolutely lovely. I will settle for decent," she said as she moved to the kitchen and he wished she could see what he saw. "I have to get started on the meal. We will be eating at noon. So keep an eye on the clock. My mother is very punctual," she said as she moved past the door frame, and he heard muggle Christmas music blare from the kitchen loudly.

Severus tried to read a book, he really did, but was so distracted by Russalyn's sudden burst of song that he closed the volume and went to investigate. A song about rocking around the Christmas tree was on and Russalyn was dancing from stove to icebox and all around the kitchen,

It was so riotous that Severus' actually heard him self chuckle. Unfortunately for him so did Russalyn. "Are you laughing at me Severus," she asked as she spun and caught him trying to hide a smile behind his large hand. "Well that will never do," she said and walked over and began to pull him into the open part of the kitchen.

"If you are going to laugh at me then you owe me a dance," she said and pulled him close. He tried to back away but she kept a hold of him and close to her

"I don't dance," he said a frown on his face. He tried to move away again but she refused to let go.

"Well you do now," she said and the song changed to a slower song with a woman singing all I want for Christmas is you. "Come on take my waist," she said and put his hand on her narrow waist missing how he swallowed stiffly and began to guide him.

After a few quiet moments he got the rhythm and relaxed a little, "Why don't you dance Severus? You're doing fantastic," Russalyn asked as they moved around the kitchen.

"Lack of willing partners," he sneered with a scowl on his face. He knew he was un-liked and since she had been fallowing him for three years she should know that as well. He wished things were different that he had something more to offer her, but all he had was him self and that was so much less than she deserved.

Her next comment shocked him, "Well, it is their loss and they're a bunch of idiots," she said her voice hard. When he raised a brow in question she went on, "No, I mean it. If they couldn't see you then they weren't worth your notice," she said her voice still hard as stone.

"You mean the cruel sarcastic git," he snarled his voice summoning the dark potions master and his brows shot up in shock when she laughed softly with her green eyes sparkling.

"No, that is the person you want people to see. You seem to be forgetting Severus I have watched you for three years. I have seen the real you," she said a soft smile played on her lips and a soft look in her eyes.

Unable to read what he saw in her eyes he asked his defenses still high, "And that is?" His face was impassive trying to hide the hope that she saw something worth while, never knowing that her answer would blow him away.

"I have seen a deep soul full of potential," she said and continued to smile, "I saw you Severus," she sighed as the song came to an end. "Thank you for the dance," she said as they stepped apart and he didn't want to let her out of his grasp. He knew at that moment that he would never dance with any one else except for Russalyn.

They heard the sound of the floo and the voice of an older woman, "Hello, Merry Christmas. Russalyn, I'm here dear where are you?"

Russalyn ran out into the living room, slowly followed be Severus. As he entered the room he saw an older woman that looked like Russalyn hugging her. Grey was at her temples and small lines creased the corners of her eyes as she smiled at her daughter. "It is good to see you Mother," Russalyn said as she pulled back to look at her, "Come on I want you to meet Severus," she said as she tried to guide her towards him.

She stopped when her mother pulled on her hand and said, "In one moment I have a surprise for you." As she said this, the fireplace shot green with flames once more and someone stepped out, and Russalyn felt her world slow down as she saw who stepped from the emerald flames.

A quiver entered her voice and she could feel Severus tense as she said the name, "James?"


	7. Chapter 7

He still as handsome as he was all those years ago, just a little older. He even had the same smile that had fooled her back then. He wore it now as he crossed the hardwood floor to her, his hungry blue eyes never leaving her. "Russalyn," he said as he took both her suddenly freezing hands in his blazing hot ones, "How I have missed you, did you miss me too?"

"I wasn't expecting a fourth," she said as she snatched her hands from his and fought the urge to run as he continued to smile wickedly at her, "I will have to set another place. Severus," she called as she turned and saw James eyes harden and snap to him, "would you help me with that please?"

"Of course," he drawled as he cast his own hard gaze at James as she passed him to enter the kitchen. As she did he placed a hand on her lower back and she felt a little calmer.

She snatched her wand from the counter top and waved a place setting to the table that was set up in the living room then placed her palms flat on the counter top trying to piece together her fraying nerves. How the hell was she going to make it through the meal, let alone the day?

Severus saw the fear and tension on her face and in her shoulders and it tore him up inside. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him, "Do you want me to ask them to leave," he asked as she looked up into his face.

"No," Rassalyn said with a shaky laugh as she looked up at him thankful that if he didn't love her at least he considered her enough of a friend that he cared for her piece of mind. "How would that look? Besides he would smell my fear behind it and latch onto it like the dog he is."

"Will you be alright," he asked as he felt a shiver run through her making his gut twist. Merlin he should be able to protect her and he could do nothing. He would give anything to throw the bastard into the darkest pits of hell for what he had done to Russalyn.

She tensed and her eyes snapped to his full of panic, "You're not going to leave me alone with them are you," she asked her voice strangled.

"Are you mental," he responded as his eyes snapped wide, "I would never leave you alone with that monster. That would be akin to leaving a kitten alone in a room with a Rottweiler," he said then it was his turn to tense as Russalyn moved closer and wrapped her arms around him.

She took a deep breath trying to absorb Severus amazing strength, "I think I will be okay if you are here," she said and felt safe as he gently wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

The tension at the table was so thick that Rusalyn could cut it with a knife if she had wanted. After sitting at the table as far away for James as she could, Severus had sat at the place next to her ensuring the bastard would be nowhere near her. It still didn't stop the lecherous stares he cast her way.

Not being able to stand the silence Mrs. Huge started the conversation, "Well isn't this nice? Almost like old time," she said and took a bite of her meal and cast a dark glance at Severus. She didn't like the man thinking him not good enough for her beautiful Russalyn.

Russalyn ignored the comment and continued to eat. She had adopted Severus cool mask of indifference and in her opinion was doing quite well. Soon the meal would be done and she could ask both her mother and the bastard to leave. She hadn't missed the dark glares both her mother and James had been casting at Severus and they were starting to irritate her, especially her mother's.

"Well I don't know why you two ever broke up? I thought you two were perfect together," she continued when she received no response.

Russalyn took a deep calming breath before she answered, "Call it a difference in opinion," she said then took a bite of her food before she followed with, 'I thought I shouldn't be raped, but he had different thoughts on the subject.'

"Well I think that is silly. People's opinions differ all the time. I think you two should have made up. You two would have made such pretty babies," she said and looked over at her daughter as Russalyn's fork clattered to the plate.

"Mother," was all her blasted mind could come up with after that bomb was dropped, and her mother had the nerve to give her a looked that said, 'What did I say?'

"So there is still a chance for me to win you back," came a smooth voice from the end of the table. James was looking at her with the 'I know I am hot and you want me' smile and she fought the urge to gag.

"Not a chance," she growled and smirked as his smile fell and noticed the corner of Severus' mouth twitch up for a moment. She sat back and took a drink of her wine before she said, "I am perfectly happy with my life as it is right now."

"So you have found someone else," James growled and cast a dark look at Severus. That was interesting, but not as interesting as the quirked brow that Severus cast her. What could that mean? Did he care for her more than her let on? This was something to reflect on later.

So with her hear t pounding but her attitude still nonchalant she picked up her fork and said, "I don't like how this conversation has turned to my personal life. Subject change please," then took a bite of the duck she had prepared at Severus request, the rich flavor filling her mouth.

"Was that a Phoenix Hibiscus you were working with the other day in the green house? If I am correct it is quite a temperamental," Severus said as he turned fully to her and Russalyn smiled at him as she ignored her mother's eye roll.

"You into flowers Princy," James snarled and both Russalyn and Severus turned to glare at him, he just sneered at Severus.

Russalyn ignored the comment and turned back to Severus, " Yes it is a very touchy plant, but it will work wonders in the blood potion that I am working on," then smiled at him with a soft look in her eye, "By the way I was doing a little research and came across something you might find very beneficial."

"If it will make him look any less like a bat he shouldn't wait for the treatment," James said and to Russalyn's extreme embarrassment she heard her mother snicker behind her wine glass.

Severus was going to hex him, relapse be damned. He had just reached for his wand when he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Russalyn was standing with her wand drawn and pointed at James, her eyes blazing with righteous anger, "That is it! Get the hell out of my house," she shouted the tip of her wand shaking as she spoke.

James just smirked as he leaned back in his chair, overly confident, "No. what are you gonna do? Turn me into a flower," he said then was knocked over backwards as a blast of red light hit him square in the chest.

He stood up shocked as he looked at a still livid Russalyn, her wand still trained on his chest, "Get…Out," she growled.

James stormed over to the fireplace and shouted "Andrew Manor," as he tossed the floo powder and was swallowed by the flames.

"Russalyn," Her mother started then snapped cold eyes to Severus as she jumped to her feet, "What have you done to my daughter," she seethed as she pointed her finger at him.

Severus didn't get a chance to answer as Russalyn turned on her mother, "Severus has done nothing to me Mother , and if you are going to be rude I think it would be best if you left as well," she said her voice respectful but firm as she looked at her mother coldly.

Mrs. Hugo huffed and flounced over to the grate and said, "Hugo House," with a sniff and was swallowed in the green flames as well. Russalyn sighed and gathered the abandoned plates and carried them to the kitchen with a slump to her shoulders.

Severus was stunned. He had never seen Russalyn react to anything so violently. It was breathtaking to watch, but it was also confusing. She couldn't have been that upset about their apartment dislike of him, and if she was what did that mean? This was something to think over later, but for now he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

He collected her forgotten glass of wine as he followed her to the kitchen and watched as she placed the plates in the sink. When she leaned against it with her hand s and hung her head he wondered what had made her so melancholy. She had stood up to that bastard James he thought she would be elated.

He joined her by the sink and when she looked at him with sadness in her eyes he handed her the glass with a quirked brow. She took the glass with a sheepish smile and said, "I had hoped your Christmas here would be a good one. I guess that hope went flying out the window," and took a drink of her wine.

"It has been the most entertaining by far that is for sure," he smirked and she gave a giggle as she bumped shoulders with him, "It is also the best I have had as well," he continued and couldn't hide everything he felt for her from his eyes.

"Well than that is very sad," she said with a frown and compassion in her eyes. Severus thought he saw the flash of something else then she shook her head, "Sorry I almost forgot with all the commotion. I have one more gift for you," she said as she placed her glass down and walked over to the pantry.

He smirked as he watched her rummage through the shelves, "You really must stop or you will spoil me," and she grinned at him as she pulled a brown bag from the cabinet walked over and handed it to him. He opened it and looked inside and scowled, "You must be joking," he growled, "I might be British, but that doesn't mean I need chestnuts on Christmas Russalyn."

"Alright Mr. Know-it-all, if you don't want your powers to return quicker than I will just take them back," she said and smiled as he held them out of reach. She poked him in the ribs and snatched them from his hands, "You can't have them yet anyways or it won't work correctly," she said and made her way back to the pantry.

"How do you know they will work," he asked as she placed them back on a higher shelf and when she stretched and her leg popped up his eyes fell to that creamy flesh and he felt desire flood his veins and couldn't keep it from his eyes.

"Well you were so frustrated with your lack of power I started to do some research and came across this. I thought you would like to have them back a bit sooner so I got them when we were in town yesterday," when she turned to look at him she gave a soft gasp at the fire that burned in his onyx eyes. When he heard her and saw her face he quickly hooded them and she felt her heart break a little, "They are at their strongest when you roast them over an open flame at night," she said and gave a wan smile.

"Thank you Russalyn. This has truly been the best Christmas I have ever had," he said and thought that the only way it could be better would be if he had Russalyn in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you don't want to come along? You might enjoy it," Russalyn asked as she walked into the living room sliding her bangles on her wrist. She was wearing a rose silk dress that had a black lace overlay the straps were thin leaving her shoulders bare. She wore a silver necklace that hung enticingly between her breasts and Severus averted his eyes from the show of tempting flesh and let his hair fall forward obscuring his face.

She had received the invitation from Arden the day after Christmas. It was going to be a large gathering at Grenfell Place and his response to her inquiry was, "Why would I want to go to a party?" This had been the response every time she had tried to change his mind over the past week.

"Alright I guess I will see you later," she said and fought to keep the hurt from her voice. She looked at him as he sat in his favorite wing back chair writing in the journal she had gotten him for Christmas, "I will be back at one. Happy New Year Severus, Grenfell Place," she said before she was swallowed by green flames.

Severus looked up at the clock on the mantel. It was only eleven o'clock. He looked down at what he had been working on in the journal. It was a pencil drawing of Russalyn reading a book outside under the Rudella tree with Jinx's large head resting in her lap. The entire journal was filled with similar such drawings. He snapped it shut as he stood up and began to pace tossing the book onto the seat he had just vacated.

What could possibly go wrong at a party of that magnitude? Russalyn had said that the Grenfell parties were always huge. That hundreds of people would be there, she would have friends there to keep her safe. Nothing would happen to her, he was just being paranoid. Then the smiling face of James Andrews flashed through his mind and he was inside the grate, "Grenfell Place!"

He was greeted by loud music and voices as he left the fire place. He moved quickly to the wall and began trying to locate Russalyn. When he saw her she was on the dance floor with a familiar dark haired witch that must have been Arden. She was smiling and dancing and his heart squeezed at the sight of her. She was so beautiful and he knew there was no way she could feel the same about him as he did for her.

He watched them move off the floor and walked along the wall, his dark gaze never leaving her. They stopped at the bar and as her friend moved on to go speak with the other guest Russalyn stayed by the bar looking out over the crowd. She was approached by many attractive men and when she would smile at each one Severus stomach would twist painfully, but none of them convinced her to dance again no matter how much they asked and he began to relax as the hour moved along.

It was approaching midnight when he saw James. He approached Russalyn as her back was turned and poured a vile of clear liquid into her champagne and Severus began to push his way through the crowd. When she turned and saw James behind her, her eyes widened and she backed away quickly, then with a scowl she turned and began to walk away. He stepped in front of her cutting her off and giving his back to Severus who had drawn his wand.

James said something to her that made her roll her eyes and then she took a swallow of her champagne. She turned back to look at James with her eyes wide with realization before she went limp and fell into his arms. Severus had reached them and the crowd was counting down as James turned to come face to face with him, "Release her," he drawled coolly, but sparks flew from his wand as he spoke belying his true anger.

"Not a chance Prince she is mine now. In twenty minutes this will have worn off and with my memory charms she won't even remember your name," James sneered as he shifted her in his arms.

"Twenty minutes you say? Funny that's how long this takes to wear off," Severus said and lifting his wand blasted James in the face with a stinging jinx. He didn't dare try anything stronger if he was going to get them home safely.

As James screamed in pain everyone cried 'Happy New Year' and Severus scooped Russalyn in his arms and pulled them into the void landing them in her living room. He carefully laid her on the large couch and with the last of his strength he cast a barrier spell on the fire place blocking all floo travel. With that done he collapsed on the floor next to the couch taking Russalyn's hand. He would relapse, but he didn't give a damn. She was safe was his last thoughts before darkness took him.

When he came to it was still dark out, but he was now in his room and bare-chested. He looked down at the end of his bed and saw Russalyn sitting there holding a glass of thick red liquid. She wore a white cotton dress that left her shoulders bare and her hair was pulled to one side showing the smooth creamy flesh. She was looking out his window so she didn't notice he had awakened and was studying her, memorizing this moment to add to his journal.

She must have eventually felt his gaze because she turned to look at him and smiled softly. "I thought you would be waking soon," she said and handed him the glass as he sat up, "You have been out since last night. Drink this it will make you feel better."

When he looked at it then at her she smiled glad she could now read the question in his dark eyes. "It is Rudella juice and crushed chestnuts. Not the best tasting combination, but it will bring you back up to par from before your excessive use of magic," she said and watch as with a nod he swallowed down the vile combination. The effects were immediate as Severus felt strength and magic flow through him.

When he looked at her again she was looking down at her hands as they twisted in her lap, "I want to thank you for saving me last night.," she said and he waved it away with a mumbled response, "I heard everything that happened. James was never very good when it came to potion reactions with other stimulants. I was awake for it all… I went nearly mad waiting for the potion to ware off so I could help you," she said and tried to read his reaction as he looked down at the now empty glass.

She knew it was not the nicest thing to do, but it was the only way to get everything out of him, "I know I should have been paying more attention, but I was a bit distracted," she began and she saw his shoulders start to tense.

"How could you not be with all the men that approached you," he nearly snarled and then wanted hex himself, that comment had not only told her that he had been watching her, but she could probably hear the jealously in his voice.

She smiled inwardly, "No it wasn't them. It was this one dark wizard across the room that was watching me. I knew the moment he stepped into the room. Dark hair, compelling eyes and when he smiles, and it is rare, it sends my heart racing. I had hoped that he would come talk to me, but he just stayed in the shadows," she said and watched his grip on the glass tighten at every word she spoke and shook her head, damn his self preservation was maddening.

She stood and took the glass from his hands before he could shatter it. She walked across the room and placed it on the dresser. She then turned and leaned against the wall observing him. He sat tense and hunched over refusing to look at her. It was easy to read him now that she knew what she was looking for, but knew she wouldn't get a true reaction unless she pushed him over the edge.

She wasn't afraid of him hurting her, so it was time to pull out the big guns. "I think it is love. In fact I know it is. I have for awhile now."

He was up and across the room in the span of a heart beat. Towering over her as he spoke, "So who is this Prince Charming," he snarled. He didn't want to know, but the sick twisted part of him needed to, needed to know the bastard that had stolen his Russalyn's heart.

He stepped back as if slapped when she laughed up at him. "Oh he is so not Prince Charming. I already had him once and he turned out to be a psychopath. No this wizard is quite different. Now if you want to know his name you will have to come here. I am not going to shout it out." He did as she asked and even bent over so she could whisper it in his ear, "His name is Severus," then she cupped his face and bushed her lips sweetly against his.

That one sweet kiss was like dynamite to a damn, devastating in it effect. With what could only be described as a growl of desire Severus took her mouth with savage need that she returned in kind. Lips, teeth and tongues all came into play as they gave into what they had been denying for so long and Russalyn felt her heart sore.

His hand traced down her body and found the edge of her dress and ran back up to the small patch of lace at the junction between her thighs. With a quick ripe they were gone and he pressed closer to her.

Russalyn's hands hadn't been idle. She had undone his pants and pushed them to the floor. When he moved closer to her he stepped out and left them there forgotten. As he began press into her she slung a leg around his lean hips and her arms around his neck their kiss never breaking until they were fully joined.

With one hand on the wall and the other supporting her leg Severus set a frantic pace that had her crying out with each of his thrusts. Her cries and the feel of her around him had him quickly falling into oblivion. He came with a rugged groan and then he placed his face in the crook of her neck.

When he felt a drop of moisture hit his shoulder he looked up and saw tears in Russalyn's eyes and his heart stopped, "Merlin what have I done," he asked as he backed away and notice her panties still clutched in his hand. "Oh God I have hurt you! How could I have done that?"

When he bent to retrieve his trousers he was surprised when a feminine foot kicked them out of reach. His eyes snapped up and he saw Russalyn smiling at him and he stood up slowly as she advanced on him, "Severus…shut up," she said and then pushed him back on the bed.

His look of shock turned to one of desire when he watched her lift her dress over her head and the moonlight fell on her lovely naked form. She was a goddess and she was looking at him with hunger in her eyes as she approached the bed and straddled him. Still he refused to touch her even as she leaned down and kissed him, her tongue sliding past his teeth to twine with his.

She pulled away and looked down at him, "I have waited along time for you Severus, I hope you're not having second thoughts," she said as sat back. She saw the way his hands were clenched at on the bed and quirked a brow at him.

"I don't want to hurt you Russalyn. You have to know that that is the last thing I would ever want," he said his dark eyes serious. She had seen him and knew how he felt for her; he wouldn't hide from her again. He brought one hand up and brushed the tears that still clung to her lashes away and frowned at them.

She smile and took his hand and kissed the palm, "I know you never would. Those are tears of relief Severus. I had feared for so long that you didn't care for me, and then finding out that you do…I couldn't help it. I promise it won't happen again. Let me prove it," she purred as she placed his hand on her naked breast then leaned down to kiss him.

He swiftly rolled her over to her back, kissed her deeply and felt her arch into him. He broke the kiss and began to place hot kisses along her jaw and neck. Russalyn laced her fingers through his hair and moaned as his kissed moved lower to her breast. When he took her nipple in his mouth she cried out and he growled in satisfaction.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back up to kiss him. As he joined their bodies he felt her sigh and marveled at her tight body and how she could feel so good. With every thrust he brought them closer and he could feel Russalyn tensing around him. Her body coiling like a spring. With a cry she fell over the edge and Severus felt her clenching around him and swiftly joined her.

He rolled to the side taking her with him and laid her across his chest. When they had caught their breath Russalyn said as she played with the hair on his chest, "You know if you had been easier to read we could have been doing this months ago."

"Why didn't you say anything," he said and looked down at her with a quirked brow.

"Hello you just met me and I wasn't about to blab everything out to you if I couldn't see you cared for me to. You're not the only one that would like to keep their heart in one piece," she said and poked him in his ribs.

He was about to respond when a noise from down stairs caught their attention. It wasn't loud but it had them both up a dressed in moments. Then they heard an even more disturbing sound…the sound of a chair being scrapped across the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

They crept down the stairs with their wands lit and at the ready. Russalyn hadn't lifted the blocking charm on the fireplace so they knew that the intruder hadn't come in that way. They heard another noise from down the hall in her office and they both crept silently down the hall to confront the interloper.

As they came to the door Severus placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to wait there for him. As he pushed the door open he saw something that sent a shiver of fear down his spine for Russalyn. James sat at her desk going through her papers and journals with a half full bottle of fire whiskey next to him, his hair in a rumple mess.

It was easy to see how he had gotten in. The large French doors near the desk that led to the back porch were left wide allowing the soft tropical breeze to blow into the room. At that moment he looked up and grabbed his wand from the desk next to him, "You son of a bitch. I knew you would still be here," he said as he pointed his wand at Severus and he lifted his in defense.

Severus should have known that his command for her to wait for him to call her would go unheeded. "James? What in the hell are you doing in my house," Russalyn growled as she stepped around Severus shaking him off as he tried to pull her back behind him.

"I knew you had chosen him. I can still smell him on you, you stupid bitch," he shouted as he trained his wand and her and she did the same.

"Who I choose to be with is none of your concern James," she said her voice hard as diamond and just as sharp. "You need to get it through your head that I will never be yours."

"You are mine Russalyn! You will always be mine," he shouted sparks flying from the tip of his wand making her step back involuntarily. He looked from her back to Severus, "You just need a reminder of who your master is," and trained his wand on Severus, "Avada Kedevra!"

As the green spell flew from the wand Russalyn acted on pure instinct and tackled Severus to the hard wood floor as he raised a shield deflecting the spell into the wall. The sound of a vicious snarl and James startled scream followed by a loud thump had them both looking in the direction of the desk.

The sight before them had Russalyn scrambling to her feet and rushing over to investigate. Jinx stood over an unconscious James sniffing him curiously. She pushed the large cat away with no trouble and saw a large gash on James head from where he had hit the desk. With a quick flick of her wrist the bastard was bound and gagged.

She moved quickly to the vault as Severus pulled himself off the floor. He watched as she retrieved her memory and then produced two more vials and memories to fill them. He grabbed her by the arm as she bent to grab James, "What are you doing," concern coloring his words and filling his face.

"Something I should have done years ago," she said then kissed him deeply and he wrapped his arms around her, desperate to keep her near him. She pulled away and said, "I will be back shortly," then bent grabbed James, his wand and pulled then into the unknown.

It was about thirty minutes later when he heard her appear on the porch. He stepped over Jinx who had positioned himself in the middle of the French doors. He had been nervous around the large cat, then when the beast had rubbed against him with a purr he had thought him a push over. He now knew better after Jinx sudden appearance and savage defense of Russalyn that that impression simply wasn't so.

He saw her standing in the shadows and moved to her side. "They are going to charge him with rape, attempted kidnapping and attempted murder," she said her voice nearly a whisper. He brushed her hair away from her face and she looked away from him and he frowned.

"Will you have to go to the trial," he asked. He would hate for her to have to live through the trauma again, but was almost positive that she would have to be there.

"Not for too much of it. The memories I provided were pretty damning," she said with a shake of her head, "Thank Merlin for small favors."

"I'll go with you while you are required to be there," Severus said and watched her nod frowning when she refused to look at him. With the crook of his finger he took her chin in his hand and turned her towards him, "What's the matter?"

When she looked up at him he saw tears shimmering on her lashes, like diamonds in the moonlight. When one rolled down her cheek he brushed it away with his thumb as he cupped her face, "I thought I was going to lose you. If that had happened I don't know what I would have done Severus."

He pulled her into his arms and held her. The same thought had flash through his mind when she had dove in front of him. He had never been more frightened than when he had seen that wicked spell blocked by her lovely face. He couldn't think of how he would survive if he were to lose her. The mere thought sent his mind into a panic.

"Marry me," he heard himself say then cursed his panicked thoughts and was going to retract the statement until he looked into her green eyes and saw the answer before she began to nod emphatically with a beautiful smile on her lips.

Coming to a Close

Severus sat under a tree on a rare cloudless day in May writing in his field journal. It had been a year since he had been attacked and nearly killed by Voldemort's snake and he never would have thought his life could have turned around so drastically. He was so intent on the notes he was making on a local herb he had found that he didn't notice her approach till a bucket of colorful flowers were dumped over his head.

He jumped up his notes forgotten as he spun towards the sound of her laughter. "You find that funny? Well now you must pay for your little joke," he sneered and began to pace towards her, his journal forgotten in the grass.

Russalyn dropped the bucket and backed away still smiling, "You'll have to catch me first," she said and then darted across the open yard with Severus close behind her. He caught her around the waist and pulled her to the ground and began to tickle her till she begged for mercy smiling down at her the whole time.

As he stopped she looked up into his smiling face amazed by how much he had changed. Then she noticed where they were and sighed, "This is where we first met," and he looked up and saw they were under the Rudella tree. "You looked so funny in your PJs looking for your wand," she giggled and he scowled down at her, "Oh stop it. Besides it is appropriate that I tell you here."

Severus suddenly felt nervous and he couldn't explain why, "What is it," he asked and she couldn't help but laugh at his pensive look.

"Relax Severus its good new. At least I think it is," then she got nervous. What if he got upset, "You love me don't you Sev," she asked and bit her bottom lip and it was his turn to chuckle.

"Now I have to calm you down," he said then kissed her, "Yes Russalyn Prince I love you."

"Good," she said a smile on her lips and a blush creeping to her cheeks, "You're going to be a father Severus," and she laughed at his flabbergasted look.

"Are you sure," he asked and then smiled when she nodded, "That's brilliant," and kissed her again then deepened it when she wrapped her arms around him.

They would have kept going but three pops followed by the familiar voice of Ron, "Now that is just wrong is so many ways," broke them apart and had Severus on his feet with his wand drawn in a matter of moments with Jinx by his side with a harsh snarl on his face. It was them Ron and Hermione with Harry in the lead all with their wands drawn and aimed at Severus.

Russalyn sighed and sat up and watched as both Ron and Harry dropped their wands at the sight of her. "Blimey," they said in unison making Hermione slap them both on the arm. Russalyn stood up laughing as she blushed. Harry shook himself and brought his wand back to Severus.

"What are you doing here Potter," Severus snarled and Jinx hissed again at the three intruders. He had been staying much closer to home since his mistress had returned and nearly been hurt.

"You'll have to excuse them both, they are very protective," Russalyn said and rolled her eyes pushed Jinx back to the shade of the near by tree then said, "I believe what Severus is trying to say is, Why have you come to our home," and pushed his hand down with her left hand as she stepped in front of him and gave him a pointed look.

"Well, 'Mione here was reading an American Newspaper and there was a huge story about how the powerful James Andrews was on trial for a list of major offenses," Ron started as both he and Hermione put away their wands. Harry kept his pointed at Severus.

"That he had attacked his former girlfriend, a famous potion guru in America and currant fiancé. So when they showed a picture of the couple we new it was Snape, even tough he was going by Prince. Granted it was just a glimpse of his face, but when you have a nose like that…" Ron stopped when he saw Russalyn's previously warm eyes go cold.

Her eyes soften when they turned back to Harry, who was in a staring death match with Severus, "Why have you come," she asked him directly. She had no ill will towards the teens. They had suffered a great deal, but if they planned on trying to take Severus they were all going to see how deadly she could be.

"I had to see for myself. Had to see if he was still alive," Harry growled and then his eyes snapped to Russalyn as she moved across the space between them.

"Are you now satisfied," she asked as with her left hand she grabbed his wrist and lowered his wand the sun glinting off the diamond ring on her third finger. His eyes snapped up from the stone to her forest colored ones. She smiled at him and whispered, "You have no enemies here Harry. You know you really should thank him for the help in Slughornes class," and smirked when his eyes bulged a little.

She turned her gaze to Hermione and she offered her hand, "It is nice to finally meet you in person Miss Granger. I have to say I hope that now that the danger is past that you put your vast intelligence to more use than bailing these two out of trouble all the time," she said as she shook her hand and watched blush crimson.

Finally her eyes fell on Ron, "Ronald Weasly," she said and after she walked over to him placed her hands on his shoulders, "You really should be a little more confident in your abilities. You really are quite talented," she said and winked at him when his jaw drop, "Well, we won't be called rude will we Severus," she said as she moved back to his side and Jinx joined them rubbing against her with a loud purr getting stunned looked from the teens as she patted is head affectionately.

She turned to face them, "Please join us for lunch. And please feel free to come by and visit anytime," she said, felt Severus stiffen next to her and took his hand, "Stop scowling Severus or you will freeze like that. But I will ask this of you, please don't tell anyone in the ministry that we are here. We like the quiet and if the find out where we are then we will never get any peace. Our developments in the potions world are break though, but require a bit of privacy."

When the teens nodded she smiled, "Excellent! Well come along," she said and turned her stunning smile on Severus who's face softened when he saw it. She would continue to stun him with that smile till the day he died. Then it hit him, he had his wife, their child was on the way and he was free.

The smile that lit his face made Russalyn's heart race, Merlin how she loved this man. As they made their way back to the house Severus leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her laughter ring merrily through the trees and the teens knew that their old potions master was no longer the man they once knew, but so much more now.

FIN

OMG! I really finished it WOOOHOOO! That took forever, but I got it done. I hate retyping crap, but I have to say I think it turned out better than when I originally wrote it! Please Review and let me know what you think of my first finished Chapter story. Love to hear from you guys.

LOVE

MERRI

P.S. Tag you're it... now you have to complete a story for me to read...LOL


End file.
